


Fluffy Daily Lives

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Kirigiri Kyouko/Naegi Makoto - mentioned, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zoo, ndrv3 christmas in july exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Fuyuhiko takes Peko to a petting zoo.





	Fluffy Daily Lives

**Author's Note:**

> •ayoo this is my second fic for the exchange, written for peko (@official-hanamaru at tumblr), hope u like it owo/  
> •beta by misty @mistropolis, thank you!

"—yeah, yeah, fine, now fuck off, 'right?" Fuyuhiko ends the call and sighs tiredly. "Jeez. Fuckers."

"If it's important, you need not worry about me." Peko bows her head slightly, making her companion snort in crooked amusement.

"It sure as hell is and I'll do that, Peko." He flaps his hand dismissively, then tangles his fingers with hers and pulls her towards the entrance. "I promised you, didn't I?" He turns a bit to face her and smirks.

"You... did." A small smile appears on Peko's lips, unsure and delicate — and hella fuckin' adorable.

It doesn't fade for quite some time, nah, it even fucking grows wide and a bit toothy when they get into the enclosure itself. A small goat bleats at their sight and trots towards them, abandoning a bunch of girls Fuyuhiko recognizes from school (Sonia, Owari and two of their juniors — the swimming girl and the painting girl, probably). When the animal headbutts Peko's knee gently, she gasps and reaches over as if to touch it, but stops halfway.

"Any problem?" Fuyuhiko frowns. Peko adjusts her glasses but doesn't lose her smile, and her voice is soft.

"It doesn't look very fluffy."

"For fuck's sake—" Fuyuhiko groans, then elbows her, not unkindly. "There are some sheep, too, or, I don't fucking know, you see this cat?" He points at it. "Plenty fluffy."

"F-forgive m—"

"Oh, don't pull this shit on me, please. Nothing to be sorry about, hell. You have the right not to like something, alright?" He stretches out a bit, then pats the goat's head. "There you go, you little fucker," he tells it with as much affection as he can muster out. "Sorry, but we gotta leave you, yeah?"

The goat gives them another bored bleat and fucks off, making Peko chuckle briefly at the sight of its little wagging tail. The amusement is washed off of her expression, however, when a cat Fuyuhiko pointed out earlier struts towards her, long legs moving so gracefully it looks like the little beast is about to ascend to a Disney movie and dance ballet with, who the fuck knows, Tanaka's hamsters? 

Yeah, Fuyuhiko can be poetic as fuck. Sue him, and then get your ass kicked by his lawyers. He crouches on the balls of his feet and sticks his hand in cat's direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Peko carefully following his actions.

"Hi, sucker," he says instead of commenting on that. When the cat headbutts his calf, he scratches it behind the sticking-out ear, then nudges it in Peko's direction. "Here, check this fine-ass lady out, would ya, pal?"

The cat makes a small sound (something between "maaw" and "mrow"), then obediently faces Peko and chirps at her. The girl, her eyes big and enthralled behind her round glasses, inches her fingertips closer to the cat's head. Then, when it doesn't move away from her touch, she runs them over its fluffy fuckin' fur. 

"S-soft," she says, her voice croaking a bit. Fuyuhiko makes a 'tch' sound in the back of his throat, but can't keep a smile off of his face. When he pulls out his phone to take a photo of this entire scene, the cat starts purring.

It sounds like a broken harvester machine or something like that.

"Wow," he drawls out. "Little shit should stop smoking so much, it ain't healthy both for it and everyone else."

Peko doesn't reply, just laughs quietly — a sweet, soft sound coming through her closed, rosy lips — then moves her fingers to the cat's chin. Fuyuhiko rests his hands on his knees and looks around. 

He sees more people from his school, which is a — surprise. Who knew them Ultimates would waste their oh-so-precious-and-sparse time on chilling with a bunch of fluffy monsters?

But, on the other hand, appearances are deceptive or something like that. Who would expect him, the Yakuza Guy (trademark, trademark, trademark, and one more for emphasis) to go here and take his bodyguard — who also spends her exercise sessions on destroying the gym with that soldier girl, that martial arts girl and yet another martial arts girl, because that's how badass she is — with him? Yeah. No one. Or at least, he corrects himself, no one who knows him.

Peko's still captivated with the cat, so Fuyuhiko gets to his feet and looks around, set on fetching her more fluff. He spots those two kids from the class below — luckster and detective girl — and gives them a small nod when they wave to him, then notices a small doggo hanging around. He's no good with dog breeds, so he can't tell what kind of fucker this one is, but it's small and fluffy and has a curly tail, and is currently licking the writer girl's hand (so many Hope's Peak peeps here, jeez, don't they have work?) as her companion — looks a bit like luckster, but younger and is a girl — coos. Huh. Good for the writer, to have friends on the outside. 

Anyway, Fuyuhiko whistles sharply, making the dog woof thinly and energetically wobble in his direction. And make the cat meow in confusion.

"Shit," he says, already sensing the oncoming disaster. Peko makes a befuddled face. 

But then the dog ignores the two of them and starts licking the cat.

Well. 

At least Peko can pet two animals at once — and that's what she's doing at the moment, with pure bliss marking her expression. 

"How about that," Fuyuhiko says flatly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * tbh it's my first time writing kuzupeko so idk if i portrayed them in character,,, well
>   * at least writing kuzuryuu is fun, he swears so much!!!! just like me!!!!!!
>   * i never went to a petting zoo tbh so i had like. no idea how they work. but i was in animal shelter on saturday and it was hella!!!!! i got to pet a very friendly kitter called crocus and i can't wait to see him again
>   * btw, if u happen to (somehow) follow me and (improbable) read all my works, then be aware i may stop writing for dr for a moment. p5 stole my fucking heart *wiggles eyebrows*
> 



End file.
